Lasting
by Jade Scorpione
Summary: Kakakku membenci ayah dan ibu yang tega membuang kami Aku ingin mencari tahu dimana mereka My Fisrt Fanfiction Ever
1. Chapter 1

Lasting

Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura merapikan kemeja seragam sekolah barunya yang tampak kusam. Tak peduli berapa lama ia mencuci kemeja sumbangan itu, warnanya yang putih nyaris kekuningan tak bisa berubah. Menghela nafas pasrah, ia kemudian menguncir rambutnya kebelakang, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

Di ruang makan, ibu asuhnya yang selalu bertingkah 'All mighty' sedang duduk berpangku kaki, menyesap kopi paginya sekaligus membaca koran. "Well, well, well. Lihat anak gadisku sudah siap ke sekolah" wanita itu berkata sinis begitu menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

Sakura mengambil roti gandum kemudian mulai menumpuknya dengan keju, selada dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang ia temukan di kulkas. "Yah, kalau bukan karena program pemerintah untuk menyekolahkan anak-anak malang sepertiku, mungkin aku bisa menjadi budakmu seharian" balas gadis itu tak kalah sinis.

Momochi Tayuya –ibu asuhnya- mendengus pelan. Melanjutkan kembali atensinya pada koran yang dibacanya. Walaupun begitu ia terus berbicara. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana lagi caramu berterimakasih padaku dan Zabuza yang sudah menampungmu kalau bukan menjadi pembantu kami?"

Sakura menjejalkan dengan asal kotak makan yang telah ia dengan sandwich buatannya ke dalam tas ransel lusuhnya. "Wow, jadi uang yang diberikan pemerintah padamu, karena sudah menampungku dan Naruto itu tidak cukup?" ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dimeja pantry, menatap Tayuya menantang.

Tayuya membanting korannya. "Dasar jalang!" makinya. "Pantas saja orang tua-mu membuangmu. Mereka pasti tidak sudi punya anak seperitmu"

"Wow, pagi yang heboh" Suara seorang pemuda menghentikkan pertikaian keduanya. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMA yang sama dengan Sakura menuruni tangga dengan cepat. "Pagi, bu" sapa pemuda itu tanpa menoleh pada Tayuya. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Sakura kemudian menariknya meninggalkan rumah.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, kau tahu ibu asuh kita itu galak. Masih saja kau pana-panasi. Kau itu harusnya bersyukur dong. Lihat deh, teman-teman kita yang lain sering pindah-pindah keluarga. Beruntungnya kita bisa tinggal di rumah itu sampai kita dewasa nanti" Naruto menceramahi adiknya sepanjang jalan. Sakura menekuk mukanya jengkel.

"Habis dia duluan yang mulai" Sakura berusaha membela diri. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak peduli. Pokoknya Sakura-chan harus lebih bisa mengontrol emosi dan menjaga sikap. Mengerti?"

"Ia, ia. Aku mengerti" meski agak enggan, Sakura akhirnya menyahut. Naruto menyeringai lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Nah itu baru adikku" Sakura menangkap tangan Naruto yang masih saja mengacak rambutnya.

"Hey, rambutku jadi berantakan nih" protesnya. Ia kemudian membenahi lagi rambutnya. Berbagai macam memori menghinggapi kepalanya kala itu. Memori pertama yang ia ingat adalah, ketika ia berusia empat tahun, hari pertama ia dan Naruto tinggal di rumah keluarga Momochi. Ia ingat seorang wanita staff Foster Care menasheti Naruto untuk selalu menjaganya. Ia juga ingat wanita itu mengatakkan bahwa Naruto adalah kakak kandungnya, yang lahir beberapa menit lebih dahulu sebelum ia dilahirkan.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah takut akan apapun. Karena kakak kembarnya, Naruto selalu bersamanya. Mereka berdua saling memiliki. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Nee, Naruto" ujar Sakura. Naruto menatap adiknya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. "Apa kau tidak mau tau, seperti apa orang tua kita?"

Untuk sepersekian detik mata Naruto melebar. Ditatapnya adik kandungnya itu dengan terkejut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" Tanya Naruto begitu ia berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Sakura menatap Naruto. Tak peduli jika ia bisa saja menabrak sesuatu karena tidak memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan di sekitarnya. "Kau ingat tidak, kata wanita itu, kau adalah kakak kembarku?" Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi kalau dilihat dari sisi manapun, kau dan aku tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Lihatlah" Sakura menyentuh rambut pirang Naruto. "Kau punya rambut pirang, sementara aku pink" ia menurunkan tangannya, kemudian meremas rok seragamnya pelan. "Warna matamu biru, sementara aku hijau"

"Sakura-chan. Bukankah waktu SMP kita pernah belajar tentang kembar tak identik? Nah kasus kita adalah yang seperti itu. Makanya kita tidak mirip-mirip sekali"

"Bukan begitu maskudku, bodoh" bantah Sakura. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya berpikir saja. Apakah mungkin orang tua kita terlihat seperti kita berdua? Mungkin ayah kita mirip denganmu dan ibu kita mirip denganku?"

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Sakura-chan. Kalau orang tua kita menginginkan kita, mereka tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot berpikir tentang mereka"

Sakura menatap kakaknya sendu. Ia tahu Naruto memang tidak pernah suka membahas masalah ini. Masalah orang tua kandung mereka yang membuang mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka berakhit di Foster System, dan harus tinggal bersama keluarga Momochi yang jahat. Walaupun begitu, kakaknya sepertinya lebih suka dimarahi setiap hari oleh Zabuza dan Tayuya daripada harus bertemu dengan orang tua kandung mereka.

Tapi Sakura bukan seperti Naruto. Setiap malam ia selalu bertanya seperti apa wajah orang tua mereka. Mengapa mereka tega membuangnya dan Naruto. Apa salah mereka berdua? Semakin lama pikiran-pikiran itu semakin membuat Sakura gila. Dan akhirnya tanpa memberitahu kakaknya, gadis itu diam-diam menemui wanita yang ia ingat mengantarnya ke kediaman Momochi.

Namanya Sarutobi Kurenai. Dari wanita itulah, Sakura tahu kalau kedua identitas ibu kandungnya. Namun tidak alasan kenapa Naruto dan Sakura dibuang. Dari situ jugalah Sakura tahu kalau kedua orang tua kandungnya tidak pernah menikah. Dengan kata lain ia dan Naruto adalah anak diluar nikah. Mungkin itulah alasan mereka berdua dibuang.

Sakura tahu nama ibu kandungnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apapun mengnai ayahnya. Ia ingin mencari orang itu, tapi ia tidak tahu harus mencari darimana. Bicara pada Naruto pun sepertinya percuma.

"Hei,Sakura-chan, jangan melamun" Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanyanya cengo.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Jangan melamun dong Sakura-chan. Kalau kita jalannya lama begini bisa telat" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut, kemudian berlari kencang. Pagi itu, kakak beradik itu berlari menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan bergandengan tangan. Berharap mereka akan selalu bersama menghadapi hidup baru mereka di SMA.

This is The End of Chapter 1

Silahkan pencet tombol review di bawah dan tinggalkan pesan anda pada saya

MUAAAHHHH :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha Minna-san! *teriak pake toa

Iaia maaf kalo berisik. Abisnya author seneeeeeng banget bisa update fic ini. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai berminggu minggu lalu. Tapi karena koneksi inet author diputus –setelah author selidiki, ternyata author lupa membayar tagihan-, makanya author baru bisa update sekarang.

Anyway, author bener-bener berterimakasih buat setiap reader yang meninggalkan review di cerita ini. Benar-benar menjadi semangat buat author buat tetap melanjutkan fic ini. Author juga minta maaf karena ada typo di chapter sebelumnya. Akan author perbaiki jika author ada waktu. By the way, untuk yg login sudah author balas review nya. Dan buat yang gak login author balas disini aja ya :

Mahadewa-san : sudah saya lanjutkan. Ya walaupun agak telat sih. Ehehehe*nyengir canggung. Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan review di fic pertama author. Ikuti terus fic ini ya

Rey-san : Author harap chapter-chapter kedepannya bakalan berkenan dihati Rey-san. Terimakasih sudah mereview dengan such a kind words. Saya benar-benar terharu *alah lebay. Dan maaf kalau author agak telat updatenya.

Anyway tanpa banyak bachot lagi. Langusng saja, Read and Enjoy.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Lasting

Chapter 2

**Sakura Side**

Bagiku masa SMA adalah salah satu momen terpenting dalam hidup. Momen yang patut dikenang dan diingat saaat masa tua nanti. Karena itulah aku sangat bersemangat untuk memulai hariku. Berbicara tentang momen-momen penting dalam hidup, ada beberapa momen penting yang tentu aku dan Naruto tidak pernah alami. Misalnya merayakan ulang tahun kami bersama orang tua kami, atau piknik keluarga, atau hal-hal lainnya yang biasa dilakukan keluarga pada umumnya. Mengapa? Karena kami tidak tahu siapa orang tua kami.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Saudari kembar tak identik Uzumaki Naruto. Kami berdua ditemukan ketika masih bayi di depan sebuah lembaga pelayanan sosial, dan pada akhirnya berakhir dalam Foster System. Berpindah-pindah rumah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi kami. Kami pernah ditempatkan di berbagai macam tempat. Otogakure, Kirigakure, bahkan Amegakure. Walaupun kami ditempatkan di tempat yang berbeda, tapi kami tahu betul, pola pikir setiap orang tua asuh kami. Selama mereka tetap menadapatkan uang kompensasi dari pemerintah, mereka akan tetap membiarkan kami menumpang tinggal.

Dan akhirnya tiga tahun yang lalu, kami akhirnya pindah ke Konohagakure, dalam asuhan keluarga Momochi. Pasangan Momochi Zabuza dan Momochi Tayuya. Walaupun sudah lama menikah mereka belum juga memiliki seorang anak. Hal itu sempat membuatku berpikir, mungkin saja kedua orang itu akan menyayanginya dan Naruto layaknya anaknya sendiri. Namun ternyata apa yang aku pikirkan salah besar. Zabuza, pada siang hingga sore hari akan bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik. Dan pada malamnya, ia akan mabuk-mabukkan bersama kawan-kawannya. Ia selalu pulang saat subuh. Aku dan Naruto hampir tidak pernah melihat Zabuza selain pada hari minggu.

Sementara Tayuya, sang ibu, entah kenapa sangat tak menyukai keberadaanku dan Naruto. "Selama pemerintah masih memberikan uang padaku, kalian boleh tinggal disini. Tapi ingat, ini bukan rumah kalian." Itulah yang Tayuya katakan padaku dan Naruto di hari pertama kami tiba. Entah kenapa Zabuza dan Tayuya mengijinkan kami tinggal dirumah mereka hingga kami lulus SMA nanti. Apakah karena uang dispensasi, atau sumbangan lainnya yang diberikan kepada mereka? Entahlah.

Karena rasa penasaranku yang sangat tinggi, beberapa bulan yang lalu, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, aku diam-diam mengunjungi kembali tempat dimana aku dan Naruto ditemukan. Lemabaga pelayanan sosial yang terletak agak jauh dari pusa kota. Disanalah aku bertemu Sarutobi Kurenai, wanita yang mengaku menemukanku dan Naruto.

"Malam itu begitu sunyi" jelasnya kala itu. "Karena jam pulang memang sudah lewat. Namun karena begitu banyak dokumen yang harus saya kerjakan, saya terpaksa lembur. Dan saat itulah,saya mendengar suara gerbang yang dibuka. Awalnya saya mengira salah satu staff kembali untuk membantu saya menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya, karena itu saya mengintip lewat jendela. Dan saya melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang hingga pinggannya. Dia sangat cantik. Mirip denganmu, hanya dengan warna mata yang berbeda, violet. Dan rambutnya bukanlah merah muda sepertimu. Saya melihatnya meletakkan sebuah keranjang besar di depan pintu. Saya mencoba menegurnya, namun wanita itu malah panik dan lari. Dan didalam keranjang itulah saya menemukanmu dan kakakmu. Beserta sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan nama kalian, dan sebuah pesan yang menyatakkan bahwa kalian adalah kembar."

Hanya itu yang akhirnya berhasil aku ketahui. Tak ada yang lain. Identitas ibu kandungku yang kuketahui, adalah ia seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan beriris violet. Namun tentu saja itu tidak cukup untuk mencari tahu siapa dia. Dan dimana dia sekarang. Menagapa ia membuangku dan Naruto? Mengapa nama keluargaku dan Naruto berbeda? Entahlah.

* * *

**Naruto Side**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kakak kembar dari Haruno Sakura. Mengapa nama keluarga kami berbeda? Entahlah. Tujuh belas tahun lamanya hidup tanpa menetahui siapa sebenarnya orang tua kandungku membuatku tak begitu peduli dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan teman-temanku semasa SD dan SMP dulu. Yang aku tahu, di dunia ini aku hanya punya Sakura. Dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang harus aku jaga dengan seluruh kemampuanku.

Ketika kami lulus nanti, kami harus sudah bisa menemukan jalan hidup kami. Karena pemerintah hanya menyekolahkan kami hingga SMA. Sakura ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Dan tentu saja semua orang tahu biaya yang diperlukan tidaklah sedikit. Untuk itu, sejak SMP, aku sudah diam-diam bekerja paruh waktu. Menabung setiap penghasilanku demi membantu Sakura.

Bagaimana dengaku? Aku tak peduli akan jadi apa aku nantinya. Jadi apapun tidak masalah. Asalkan adikku bisa menjadi dokter. Hahaha. Aku mungkin akan jadi ayah yang hebat nantinya.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu kalau aku diam-diam bekerja paruh waktu. Ia tahu bahwa aku memiliki banyak teman di luar sana, dan setiap hari aku habiskan hanya untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang bersama mereka. Well, dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi sellau kutolak ajakan mereka untuk hang out. Lantarann aku mengambil tiga pekerjaan sekaligus.

Pekerjaan pertamaku, adalah sebagia tukang cuci piring di salah satu restoran cepat saji terkenal di Konohagakure. Pemilik restoran itu adalah ayah temanku sewaktu SMP, Akamichi Chouji. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Karena Chouji lah aku bisa bekerja paruh waktu disana.

Pekerjaanku yang lainnya adalah sebagai tutor. Oh iya, aku belum menceritakan betapa pintarnya otakku ini. Aku bersyukur pada kapasitas otakku yang diatas normal, sehingga aku selalu berhasil meraih tempat pertama di setiap ujian. Sakura tentunya, tidak kalah pintar dariku. Hanya saja ia lebih menonjol di biologi.

Dan pekerjaanku yang terakhir adalah sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di rumah sakit kecil di ujung Konohagakure.

Memang berat melakukan tiga pekerjaan sekaligus secara diam-diam. Namun asalkan bisa membiayaii sekolah Sakura, apapun akan aku lakukan. Karena aku adalah satu-satunya yang ia punya di dunia ini. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya yang aku punya.

* * *

Konoha High School biasa disingkat KHS bukanlah sekolah bertaraf internasional yang terkenal di berbagai kota di Jepang. KHS adalah sekolah milik pemerintah, dengan kualitas baik. Disinilah kedua kakak beradik itu akan memulai kehidupan SMA mereka.

"Wow, sekolah ini lebih besar dari SMP kita" Sakura berujar kagum sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Hey, kalian murid baru kan?" suara seorang pemuda dengan rambut bob dan alis tebalnya merebut perhatian keduanya.

"Ia, Senpai" jawab Sakura sopan. Pemuda itu terpesona menatap Sakura. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka sementara matanya menatap kagum figure gadis didepannya. Naruto mendengus jengkel. Ia sangat tidak suka kalau adiknya diincar banyak laki-laki.. Ya ia akui ia mungkin menderita brother complex. Tapi itu semua demi kebaikan Sakura, kilahnya.

"Ano, Senpai." Naruto berkata dengan suara lantang. Menghentikkan aktifitas pemuda berambut bob itu. "Kalau boleh tahu, dimana letak aula sekolah?"

"EHEM" Pemuda itu berdehem. "Namaku Rock Lee. Kalian boleh memanggilku Lee" Sakura dan Naruto mengerutkan dahi mereka. Memang siapa yang mengajak kenalan? Walaupun demikian, pemuda bernama Lee itu tetap berbicara. "Sebenarnya usiaku baru tujuh belas tahun, tapi sekarang aku sudah di tahun kedua. Kenapa? Karena semasa SMP dulu aku adalah seorang siswa akselerasi. Otakku ini sangatlah cemer-"

"Maaf Senpai" potong Sakura. "Sepertinya kami harus buru-buru ke aula sekolah." Naruto mengangguk setuju. 'Dasar orang aneh' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Ohh begitu." Lee membetulkan letak kerah kemejannya sendiri. "Ya, beberapa menit lagi acara peyambutan murid baru akan dimulai. Aula sekolah terletak diujung koridor ini. Tapi kalian-" Ia menatap Naruto dan Sakura secara bergantian dengan pandangan meneliti. "Apakah kalian pacaran?"

Naruto tersenyum maklum, mengingat Lee bukanlah orang pertama yang salah paham akan hubungan keduanya. Sakura memasang wajah jengkel.

"Ya ampun, entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang salah paham." Keluh Sakura. "Dia bukan pacarku Senpai. Dia kakakku" jelas Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hey, apa-apan itu. Nada bicaramu seolah-olah menekankan bahwa aku ini tidak layak dipacari" protes Naruto.

"Oh, ayolah, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku" Sakura membela dirinya.

"Hahahahah" Argumen keduanya terpotong oleh suara tawa Lee yang kencang. "Jadi kalian kakak beradik. Ya ampun. Ternyata aku salah paham." Lee berkata. Sakura membenarkan dan Naruto masih menggerutu. "Kalau begitu apakah kamu sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Lee pada Sakura.

Seakan bisa melihat arah percakapan itu, Naruto segera menarik lengan Sakura dan berlari menuju aula sekolah. "Maaf Senpai. Kami sudah terlambat" teriaknya sambil berlari, dan masih sambil menyeret Sakura bersamanya.

* * *

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat dating bagi para siswa baru Konoha High School" akhir pidato sang kepala sekolah,- yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Senju Tsunade- diiring dengan tepuk tangan para siswa baru. "Dan sekarang ketua Osis kita juga akan memberikan sedikit sambutan" lanjut sang kepala sekolah.

Sakura menggerutu pelan. Ia berbicara dengan nada pelan, hingga hanya Naruto yang duduk disamping kanannya yang bisa mendengar gerutuannya. "Duh, bukankah kepala sekolah sudah menjelaskan semua tentang sekolah ini. Untuk apa lagi sih ketua Osis memberi sambutan juga"

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Bokongku sudah mati rasa. Sudah berapa lama kita duduk disini" tambahnya.

Namun ketika sosok seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 170 cm dan gaya rambut emo itu menaiki podium, banyak siswa terpesona dibuatnya. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Banyak terdengar keluhan dari siswa lelaki. "Cih, kami-sama sangat tidak adil. Kenapa si ketua Osis itu begitu sempurna?" Sementara paea siswi sibuk memuji paras sang ketua Osis.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke." Adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya kalimat yang didengar Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ceh, apa-apaan itu? Mengapa nada bicaranya terkesan dingin sekali sih? Dan lihat ekspresi wajahnya. Datar sekali. Apa dia tidak bisa senyum?" cibir Sakura. 'Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke' gadis itu menirukan gaya bicara Sasuke, ditambah dengan wajah yang dibuat selusuh mungkin.

Naruto menahan tawanya. Meningat hanya suara Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang tengah memecah keheningan aula. "Ayolah Sakura-chan. Aku saja yang seorang laki-laki, mengakui kalau ketua Osis itu lumayan oke" bisik Naruto.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Oke? Kau lihat wajahnya yang sepucat kertas hvs itu?" Blas gadis itu tak terima.

Dan setelah itu, kedua anak kembar itu melanjutkan argument mereka. Dengan Sakura yang menjelekkan segala hal tetnang Sasuke, dan Naruto yang mempertahankan ke-oke-an sang ketua Osis. Dan akibatnya mereka berdua tak mendengar apapun yang diucapkan Sasuke. Toh, mereka berdua yakin hal yang dibahas Sasuke tidaklah penting-penting amat. Karena garis besar peraturan dan tata tertib sekolah telah dijelaskan dengan sangat rinci oleh kepala sekolah.

* * *

"Nama saya Hatake Kakashi dan saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk tahun ini. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya." Pria diawal tiga puluh tahun itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya casual. "Nah, karena tadi kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, sekarang saatnya kita memilih pengurus kelas. Jadi ada yang berminta mencalonkan diri?"

Kelas ribut seketika. Para siswa memulai sesi diskusi swasta dengan teman baru mereka. Termaksud Naruto dan Sakura –keduanya sangat bersyukur mereka berada di kelas yang sama-

"Kamu tidak mau mencalonkan diri?" Tanya sekaligus sindir Sakura. Ia ingat terakhir kali Naruto menjadi ketua kelas ketika mereka masih SD. Saat itu kelas mereka merupakan kelas dengan rata-rata siswa paling nakal. Alhasil kelas mereka selalu mendapat masalah, dan sebagai ketua kelas, ia yang harus bertanggung jawab. Sejak saat itu Naruto bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi pengurus kelas.

"No thanks." Jawab Naruto lesu.

Kakashi bertepuk tangan guna menenangkan riuhnya suasana kelas saat itu. Ketika para siswa menghentikan diskusi swasta mereka, guru itu pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau mengajukan diri. Kalau begitu, kita akan buat ini menjadi mudah."

Seorang siswi –yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagain Tenten- bertanya. "Mudah bagaimana Sensei?"

"Kita akan masukan nama seluruh isi kelas dan mengundinya. Nama yang pertama keluar adalah nama ketua kelas dan nama berikutnya adalah sekretaris. Bagaimana?" Kakashi menjelaskan idenya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada demokrasinya dong, Sensei" tambah seorang siswa yang duduk diujung kelas. Inuzuka Kiba namanya.

"Nah, untuk masalah itu. Sekarang siapa yang setuju untuk mengundi nama pengurus kelas acungkan tangannya. Dan masalah demokrasi selesai. Yah, tetapi kalau Inuzuka-san punya solusi lainnya, kita akan sangat senang untuk mendengarkan" jawab Kakashi.

Kiba menggeleng pelan. "Yah, sepertinya aku setuju untuk mengundi".

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Baiklah, yang setuju untuk mengundi. Silahkan acungkan tangan kalian"

* * *

"Haaah. Sebal sebal sebal!" teriak Sakura. Tentu saja karena saat ini atap sekolah –tampat ia dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka- tengah sepi. Tak ada orang lain disana selain mereka bedua.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan. Menjadi pengurus kelas itu tidak buruk kok" Naruto menasehati adiknya. Ia melahap sandwich yang dibuat Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu darimu" jawab Sakura. Karena ide wali kelasnya, namanya terpilih menjadi sekretaris kelas mereka. "Lagipula mengapa harus Kakashi-sensei yang mengambil undiannya?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Lebih baik kau habiskan makan siangmu aku tidak mau kau pingsan di kelas" Naruto menyodorkan kotak bekal yang tinggal tersisa sepotong sandwich.

Sakura meraihnya. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya dismaping Naruto. "Hey, mengapa kau begitu santai sih?" Tanya Sakura kemudian mulai melahap makan siangnya.

Naruto membersihkan tangannya dengan selembar tissue basah kemudian menjawab. "Apa yang salah?"

"Kau tahu kan siang ini aku harus tinggal bersama ketua kelas untuk mengatur jadwal piket kelas?" Naruto mengangguk. "Biasanya kau selalu melarangku untul dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki"

"Ia, tapi aku dengar-dengar ketua kelas kita adalah sepupu Uchiha Sasuke." Mata Sakura membulat. "Dan aku yakin karena Sasuke-senpai bukan termaksud dalam tipe cowokmu, maka ketua kelas kita juga bukan tipe cowokmu" Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Ya, ada benarnya juga sih katamu." Gadis itu membalas setelah menelan sandwichnya. "Cowok dingin seperti itu bukan tipeku"

"Tapi aku perhatikan dia tidak kalah oke dari Sasuke-senpai. Dan banyak cewek yang suka dengannya"

"Ooh, here we go again" Sakura mendesah. "Ayolah, bagian mana yang oke dari cowok es itu?"

Dan siang itu dihabiskan si kembar dengan kembali berargumen tentang ketua kelas mereka.

This is The End of Chapter 2

And also this is the begining dari kisah asamara kakak beradik Narusaku

Who do you think Sasuke cousin is?

Let me know what do u think

so click the review button below


	3. Chapter 3

HAYY MINNA-SAN

Author sudah mencoba untuk update secepat mungkin

OKe! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pertama tama author mau balas dulu review dari

_LuphNARUSAKU-san : Makasih udah meninggalkan review di fic perdana ini. Author udah usahaa banget buat update kilat. makanya tetap ikuti fic ini ya :D

Nah, untuk yang lainnya udah author balas di PM

Ngomong-ngomng, banyak banget yang mikir kalo Sai lah si 'sepupu'. Sebenarnya sang sepupu adalah... temukan di chapter ini. Silahkan lanjutkan membaca

* * *

Siang itu, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para siswa kelas 1-D masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman baru mereka. Beberapa berencana pulang bersama, atau nongkrong bersama.

Sakura dengan ramah menolak ajakan Tenten –teman barunya- yang mengajaknya untuk nongkrong di salah satu mall di Konoha.

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan ketua kelas" jawab Sakura ketika Tenten bertanya alasan gadis itu menolak ajakannya.

Tenten menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Oh iya. Aku lupa. Kamu kan sekretaris kelas" Sakura tersenyum maklum. "Ngomong-ngomong selamat ya"

Gadis berambut pink itu cemberut seketika. "Oh ayolah. Siapa yang ingin menghabiskan tahun pertamanya di SMA dengan memikirkan urusan kelas?" keluhnya.

"Hahahaha. Benar juga ya. Makanya tidak ada yang mau mencalonkan diri" Gadis berdarah china itu tertawa ringan. "Tapi setidaknya ketua kelas kita tampan, dan berkarisma. Lihat-lihat banyak murid perempuan yang naksir"

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia kadang tidak mengerti selera gadis-gadis seumurannya. Mengapa mereka semua bisa terpikat oleh lelaki yang tidak banyak bicara dan kurang ekspresif? Tidak si Uchiha Sasuke sang ketua Osis, sekarang si ketua kelas.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Aku pulang duluan ya" disela-sela pikirannya, Sakura mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakak kembarnya yang sedang berdiri di depan tempat duduknya.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Mau nongkrong dengan teman baru atau teman lama?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar dan tepukan pelan pada puncak kepala adiknya. "Yang mana saja boleh"

"Haah, aku iri denganmu" Balas Sakura kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kepanya.

"Hey, mau jalan dengan siapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dengan Neji dan Kiba" jawab Naruto kemudian menunjuk kedua lelaki yang sedang asyik ngobrol di depan pintu kelas. Keduanya menjinjing tas masing-masing, menunggu Naruto. "Kamu pulang sendiri bisa kan?"

Sakura menekuk mukanya. "Memangnya aku ini anak SD yang tidak tahu jalan pulang? Aku juga sering pulang sendiri waktu SMP"

"Iya deh. Yang sudah SMA" ejek Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Sehabis berdiskusi dengan ketua kelas, kamu harus langsung pulang ya. Jangan main kemana-mana"

Tenten tertawa mengejek. "Tapi kamu malah mampir kemana-mana"

"Hey, hey, hey. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada apa-apa dengan adikku" ujar Naruto membela dirinya.

Tenten meninju bahu Naruto main-main. "Aku cuma bercanda tahu"

"Aku tahu kok" jawab Naruto. "Nah, Sakura-chan, aku duluan ya"

Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian menjawab. "Iya. Hati-hati dijalan"

Naruto balas tersenyum. Ia, kemudian menghampiri Kiba dan Neji. Ketiganya kemudian meninggalkan kelas bersama. Namun sepersekian menit kemudian, Naruto menghentikkan langkahnya dan kemudian berlari kembali menuju kelas. Ia menghampiri sang ketua kelas yang tengah sibuk membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Hey Sabaku" panggilnya. Pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara itu menghentikkan kegiatannya, kemudian mengalihkan padangannya pada Naruto yang berdiri beberapa centi di depan mejanya. "Jangan kau apa-apakan adikku ya!"

**Lasting  
Chapter 3**  
**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

KHS memang bukan sekolah dengan fasilitas luar biasa. Pas-pasan saja. Tapi ada satu spot yang menjadi tempat nongkrong favorit murid-murid KHS ketika istirahat.

Taman sekolah.

Tidak besar memang. Namun asri dan sejuk. Bunga-bunga yang dirawat dengan indah itu tumbuh mengelilingi taman. Diberbagai sudut, tumbuh pohon-pohon rindang yang dapat menjadi tempat berteduh. Beeberapa buah bangku taman diletakkan dibawah naungan pohon-pohon itu.

Ditempat itulah, Gaara dan Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Yosh!" Sakura berseru dengan semangat. Ia dan Gaara baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. "Tinggal ditempel di kelas saja kan?"

Gaara menangguk sembari meluruskan kakinya dan merenggangkan tangannya. Duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon ditambah suasana yang sejuk memang sangat cocok untuk berileks.

Sakura segera memasukkan alat-alat tulis yang berjejeran di bangku ke dalam tasnya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya" Gadis itu kemudian bersiap pergi.

"Rumahmu dimana?" pertanyaan Gaara menghentikkan langkah Sakura.

"Di Distrik Amomori" jawab Sakura

"Kebetulan rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sana"

Sakura menatap si ketua kelas dengan tatapan bingung dan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Lalu?"

"Mau pulang bersama?" Pemuda berambu merah itu menawarkan.

"Hah?" Sakura cengo dibuatnya.

Kini giliran Gaara yang memandang Sakura bingung. "Apa yang salah Haruno?"

"Ooh" Menyadari ketololannya, Sakura kelabakan. "Maaf. Habisnya aku pikir kamu lebih senang sendiri"

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Dan hal apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab. "Well, pertama aku lihat kamu tidak banyak bicara saat diajak mengobrol oleh teman-teman kelas. Kedua kamu menolak semua ajakan mereka untuk jalan."

Gaara mendesah pelan. "Pertama, aku memang bukan orang yang ekspresif. Tapi bukan berarti aku lebih suka sendiri. Dan kedua, aku harus menyelesaikkan jadwal piket kelas bersamamu bukan? Makanya semua ajakan mereka aku tolak"

"Wow" Sakura terkesima.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Itu kalimat paling panjang yang kau ucapkan hari ini"

"Hah?" Kali ini gilaran Gaara yang cengo dibuatnya. "Kau menghitung berapa banyak kalimat yang aku ucapkan?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Iya. Awalnya, aku pikir kamu sama seperti sepupumu. Seperti es batu"

Gaara menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu Sasuke? Darimana kamu tahu dia sepupuku?"

"Dari Naruto"

"Oh"

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya Sakura berkata. "Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau adalah orang yang baik." Gadis itu menatap Gaara dengan pandanagan yang sulit diartikan.

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Dan kau tahu itu dari jumlah kalimat yang aku ucapkan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Lalu?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Aku hanya tahu saja." Gadis itu menjawab enteng, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman sekolah. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih membeku ditempatnya. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu meneriakkan namanya.

"Hey, Gaara! Katanya mau pulang bersama!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Nyaris tak terlihat. Mungkin SMA tidak akan seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

Di pusat perbelanjaan Konohgakure, ada sebuah restoran cepat saji yang lumayan terkenal. Chou Burger namanya. Disanalah tempat Naruto bekerja

Setelah menghabiskan sejam setelah pulang sekolah dengan ngobrol santi dengan Neji dan iba di salah satu kafe, ia segera berpamitan.

"Hah? Kita kan baru sejam disini?" Kiba bertanya heran.

Naruto tersentum maklum. Berhubung ia selalu meninggalkan teman-temannya sesaat setelah mereka jalan. Alasannya? Ia harus kerja tentu saja. Tapi tentu ia tidak memberi tahu teman-temannya.

"Aku ada urusan. Jaa" dan dengan itu, pemuda itu bergegeas meninggalkan kafe dan berlari menuju tempat kerajnya.

Ketia ia sampai, ia segera menuju ruang ganti, kemudian mengganti seragam sekolahnya

"Yo, Naruto." Sapa sang anak pemilik restoran itu, ketika ia melihat Naruto yang baru saja selesi mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam restorannya. "Baru datang?"

"Ya begitulah. Bagaimana hari pertamamu di SMA, Chouji?" Naruto merangkul pundah teman SMP, sekaligus anak bosnya itu. Chouji memang sering datang ke restorannya setiap hari. Bantu-bantu mencuci piring. Kata ayahnya sih, itu pelatihan khusus untuk Chouji. Karena kelak ia yang akan mewarisi restoran ini. Tapi sampai sekarang Chouji tidak mengerti, apa manfaat dari mencuci piring setiap hari pada masa depannya.

"Lumayanlah." Jawab Chouji seadanya. "Lepaskan tangamu. Aku mau ganti baju"

Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya. "Iya, iya" Ia kemudian menyandarkan dirinya disalah satu loker di dalam ruangan itu, sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku dengar sekolahmu, Hiroki High School itu super bagus"

"TIdak buruk-buruk amat sih" Setelah memakai seragam kerjanya, Chouji mengecek penampilannya di cermin besar yang tergantung di dinding. Ia bukan orang narsis. Ia hanya memastikan penampialnnya sudah rapih. "Kau tahu anak SMP yang kau tutori? Yang anak orang kaya itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau dia bersekolah di Hiroki Junior High. Kabarnya dia primadona HJH"

"Oohh"

Stelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, Chouji akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih menyender di loker. Ia menghampiri teman SMP-nya itu kemudian meninju bahunya main-main. "Kau beruntung loh. Bisa menjadi tutor primadona HJH"

Naruto hanya tersenyum ringan. "Yah. Habisnya gajinya besar sih"

"Kau itu. Hanya memikirkan gaji saja." Chouji menggerutu. "Masa kau tidak tertarik dengan dia. Ahh! Aku baru ingat kau belum pernah pacaran. Padahal waktu SMP aku ingat banyak cewek yang menembakmu"

Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir. "Hmmmm. Aku lupa"

Chouji mencengkram bahu Naruto kemudian meremasnya penih tenaga.

"Hey!" keluh Naruto

"Naruto! Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini! Kau akan mati sendirian tanpa pendamping hidup!" Chouji mengguncangkan bahu Naruto dengan kencang.

"Hey, hey, hentikan Chouji. Aku pusing"

"Ehh, maaf" Tersadar dari kelakuannya, Chouji pun melepaskan tangannya. "Tapi aku serius Naruto. kau harus segera cari pacar"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran" Naruto merapikan seragamnya yang agak kusut akibat Chouji. "Sudah ya, sekarang sudah shiftku" pemuda itu kemudian meninggalkan ruang ganti.

"Hah, anak itu." Keluh Chouji pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menatap jengkel pada layar i-phone-nya. Sebuah sms dari kakaknya yang tidak tahu diri –menurut Sasuke- baru saja masuk.

_Gomen Sasuke, aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan Akatsuki. Jadi aku tidak bisa menjemput. Pulang sendiri oke?_

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Kakak macam apa yang tega meninggalkan adiknya hanya demi nongkrong bersama band-nya? Kalau saja pagi ini mobilnya tidak mogok. Ia tidak harus bergantung pada Itachi untuk mengantar jemputnya hari itu.

"Haah. Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak tahu jalan. Ia bahkan mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri setiap hari untuk ke sekolah. Yang ia pikirkan adalah, dengan apa ia harus pulang. Ia tidak tahu dimana halte bis –dan kalaupun ia tahu, ia tidak akan tahu bis mana yang harus dinaiki-, dan sepertinya ia jarang melihat taksi di daerah sini. Dan, well, harga diri Uchiha-nya membuat ia gengsi untuk bertanya.

Akhirnya, sang ketua Osis itu pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Menuju rumahnya yang berjarak 72 km dari sekolahnya. Kalau ia beruntung ia bahkan mungkin bisa menemukan taksi di tengah jalan. Maka dengan modal 'berani', Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

* * *

Gaara dan Sakura berpisah di halte bis, ketika bis Sakura tiba duluan. Setelah sepuluh menit mengendarai bus, Sakura masih harus berjalan kaki untuk tiba dirumahnya.

Gadis berambut pink itu menyusuri distrik perumahanya, yang agak kumuh. Maklum lah, ini bukan kompleks perumahan elit.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura mendapati seorang nenek tujuh puluh tahunan, meneriaki namanya dari balik kios-nya.

Sakura –yang sudah berjalan melewati kios sang nenek- pun berbalik arah. Ia menghampiri nenek itu, kemudian menyapanya ramah.

"Selamat sore, Chyo-baasama" Ia sudah mengenal sang nenek sejak kepindahannya ke kediaman Momochi. Nenek itu hanya tinggal berdua bersama suaminya. Anak dan cucunya tinggal di Sunagakure. Menurut cerita Chiyo, ia dan suaminya lebih memiliih tinggal di Konohagakur, walaupun anak dan cucu mereka telah menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Sunagakure. "Bagaimana keadaan nenek hari ini?"

Chiyo tersenyum lembut. "Baik. Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini hari pertamaku di SMA" Gadis itu mulai bercerita. "Aku dipaksa menjadi sekretaris kelas, nek"

"Begitukah? Ayo, Sakura-chan, duduk dulu" Chiyo menarik keluar sebuah kursi dari balik konter kios-nya. Kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura duduk. "Jadi? Enak tidak menjadi sekretaris kelas?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Awalnya aku pikir, tidak. Habisnya kesan pertamaku pada ketua kelas jeleeek sekali. Aku pikir dia orang yang dingin, jarang berbicara, dan tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya" Sakura mengingat lagi kesan pertamanya ketika ia melihat Gaara yang hanya menyahut seadanya ketika diajak ngobrol teman-teman kelasnya. "Tapi siag tadi, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengatur jadwal piket kelas. Kami sedikit mengobrol. Dan aku.. aku rasa dia bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan"

"Tentu saja" Chiyo menyahut. Sosok yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai nenek sendiri itu memberi sebuah senyum lembutnya yang biasa. "Jika Sakura-chan sudah mengenal seseorang, Sakura-chan pasti tahu,orang seperti apa dia. Karena itu, Sakura-chan, jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya"

"Iya, nek. Maaf deh" Gadis itu tertawa ringan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mengenal seseorang.." Nenek itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela tokonya. Disana, seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengan Sakura sedang menatap bingung sekelilingnya. Sesekali ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Seolah sedang benar-benar kebingungan. Ia mengabaikan perempuan-perempuan sekitarnya yang tengah menatapnya penuh minat. "..apa kamu kenal dengan pemuda tampan itu? Aku sudah enam kali melihatnya bulak balik didepan tokoku"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati sosok yang baru saja ia lihat pagi tadi, memberikan pidato pada seisi aula sekolah. "Uchiha-senpai?"

TBC

HUUUAAAAHHHH  
ini adalah chapter paling panjang yang pernah author tuli

Kedepannya, author akan lebih berusaha untuk memanjangkan setiap chapter

Makanya jangan lupa untuk pencet tombol review dibawah yaa :D


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa Minna-san

Gomen kali ini author tidak bisa balas komen satu2

Tapi terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya

* * *

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Distrik ini terlihat kumuh. Tak seperti daerah perumahannya yang mewah. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini. Padahal, menurutnya, ia sudah mengikuti arah yang benar. Dan sialnya lagi, i-phone-nya mendedak mati, lantaran kehabisan baterai.

Ketua Osis KHS itu sudah putus asa. Ia sudah pasrah ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Uchiha-senpai?" Sasuke mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang dikuncir, berwajah manis, dan menggunakan seragam KHS memanggilnya. Ia tidak kenal gadis itu.

"Hn?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap bingung Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti arti 'Hn' dengan nada tanya Sasuke. Seakan mengerti hal itu, Sasuke menambahkan. "Ya, kamu siapa?"

"Ahh" Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Senpai mungkin tidak kenal. Tapi aku murid tahun pertama di KHS."

"Ooh" Respon Sasuke tak berminat. Sasuke pikir, gadis ini mungkin saja salah satu dari fans-fans gilanya yang senang mengerubungi dan membuntutuinya setiap hari.

"Senpai tidak sedang tersesat kan?" Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Sasuke tertohok. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, mana sudi ia mengaku kalau gadis itu benar.

"Si..siapa yang bilang?" Sasuke sedikit terbata. "Aku tidak tersesat. Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menangguk. "Ooohh, nenek Chiyo bilang, senpai mungkin sedang tersesat. Soalnya senpai sudah enam kali bolak-balik disini" Sasuke membuang muka. "Tapi ya, kalau senpai tidak sedang tersesat, ya sudahlah" gadis itu membalikkan badannya, dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegat Sasuke. Gadis yang baru saja mau melangkah pergi itu tersentak kaget, mengingat suara Sasuke yang begitu keras. Bahkan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan disekitar mereka pun sempat kaget dengan teriakan Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke membuang muka, sambil menahan malu. Dengan segenap kemampuannya ia menelan gengsi dan harga diri Uchiha-nya, ia kemudian membuka mulutnya dengan sangat amat teramat pelan. "Bi..bisa..bisa beritahu dimana…dimana Falls Street?"

"Hah?" Gadis itu terbengong sesaat. Bukankah tadi senpai-nya itu bilang ia tidak sedang tersesat? Mengapa sekarang… OOHH! Gadis itu akhirnya connect. Rupanya sedari tadi senpai-nya itu menahan gengsi. Makanya walaupun ia tersesat dan sudah berputar-putar ditempat yang sama, ia tidak mau bertanya. Menyadari hal itu, gadis itu menahan tawanya.

"Hey! Aku sedang bertanya" Sasuke berkata jengkel. "Dan jangan tertawa" tambahnya, ketika melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Gadis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia berusaha menelan tawanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia menurunkan tangannya dan berkata "Habis senpai sih. Kalau tersesat kenapa tidak bertanya saja"

"Diamlah" Sasuke sekali lagi berusaha menelan rasa malunya. Gadis diahadapannya benar-benar sedang mengerjainya.

"Maaf, senpai. Aku tidak bermaksud mentertawakan senpai"

'Huh, akhirnya gadis ini minta maaf juga' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi, Falls Street itu agak jauh dari sini. Dan setahuku juga tidak ada bis dengan rute kesana" si gadis menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan taksi? Dimana aku bisa menemukan taksi?" Tanya Sasuke berapi-api. Ia sudah ingin cepat pulang mengingat sudah hampir tiga jam ia berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas.

Gadis itu tersenyum menyesal. "Yah, sayangnya aku jarang melihat taksi di daerah ini" Semangat Sasuke pun runtuh seketika. "Tapi senpai kan bisa menelpon taksi"

Sasuke tersentak seketika. Ia baru saja menyadari ketololannya. Ia bisa saja menelpon taksi sedari disekolah. Tapi bodohnya, ia tidak kepikiran. Dan ia baru menyadari hal ini ketika gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu mengusulkannya. Semangatnya kembali membara. Ia meraih i-phone-nya dari dalam tas dan ketika ia baru saja akan menyalakannya, ia kembali teringat jika i-phone itu sudah mati sejak sejam yang lalu.

'Ini adalah hari sialku' tangisnya dalam hati.

**Lasting**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Sepasang muda-mudi itu duduk berhadapan, disalah satu kedai. Sepiring dango dan dua gelas teh yang masih mengepul hangat, sudah tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Ia, Distrik Amomori" jawab Sasuke pada operator taksi di seberang sana. "Saya tunggu" kemudian ia mematikkan ponsel yang ia pinjam dari gadis yang duduk dihadapannya itu. Sasuke tidak tahu keluaran tahun berapa ponsel kuno itu. Dan ia tak habis pikir, mengapa gadis itu masih menggunakan ponsel itu di zaman ini. Tapi mengingat gadis itu sudah berbaik hati menawarkkan ponselnya, dan bahkan mengajaknya makan ketika perutnya berbunyi, maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. "Terimakasih" ia mengembalikkan ponsel itu.

Gadis itu menerima ponselnya. Ia tertawa geli ketika sedetik kemudian Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar setusuk dango dari piring, dan melahapnya penuh napsu. "Pelan-pelan saja, senpai. Dango-nya tidak lari kok" ujarnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tapi ia semakin napsu mengunyah dango-nya. Bodo amat dengan title cool yang selalu disandangnya. Hanya butuh sekita dua menit bagi Sasuke untuk menghabiskan dango dan teh-nya.

"Haaah" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Perutnya terasa kenyang walau hanya diisi beberapa tusuk dango.

"Sudah kenyang?" Tanya gadis yang duduk dihadapannya itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Kau sudah banyak menolongku hari ini" Sasuke berterimakasih. Ia sungguh berterimakasih. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Mengapa? Karena selama ini, ia merasa tidak pernah membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tampan, kaya dan pintar.

"Nee, senpai" Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukkan diatas meja. "Kalau senpai tersesat, kenapa tidak bertanya saja?"

Sasuke mati gaya seketika. Harus dijawab apa pertanyaan gadis itu? "I.. aku..aku.." Masa ia harus mengaku kalau ia gengsi? Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal senpai. Jadi aku tidak tahu senpai orangnya seperti apa" Perkataan sang gadis menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Tapi kata teman-teman, senpai itu kaya dan pintar"

'Hn' Dalam hati Sasuke merasa bangga.

"Mungkin karena itu senpai merasa gengsi kalau harus bertanya"

JLEB

Tepat sasaran

Kalimat gadis itu menusuk dada Sasuke. Sial. Padahal gadis itu baru saja mengenalnya. Tapi mengapa gadis itu bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menambahkan. "Tapi senpai, tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup sendiri. Mungkin kalau aku tidak menyapa senpai tadi, sekarang senpai masih tersesat. Dan kelaparan. Dan mungkin beberapa jam kemudian senpai akan pingsan"

"Hey. Kau tidak perlu menjabarkannya seperti itu" Sasuke menyela. Sang Uchiha yang biasanya cool dan tenang itu, kini berkali-kali menahan malu dihadapan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Seolah-olah gadis itu mengetahui semua sisi buruknya, yang selama ini hanya mampu dilihat keluarganya.

"Makanya jadikan hal ini pelajaran" Gadis itu menunjuk Sasuke. "Senpai tidak sendiri. Dan senpai tidak akna pernah sendiri. Karena itu, tidak ada salahnya menunjukkan sisi lemah senpai pada orang lain"

Sasuke terdiam. Menyadari ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakkan gadis itu. Ia kaya, pintar dan tampan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Tapi hari ini menjadi pelajaran buat sang ketua Osis. Agar bisa sedikit menyadari sekelilingnya.

"Kalau senpai buta arah, yah bilang saja"

"Hey. Aku tidak buta arah tau" Sasuke berkilah. "Aku mengendarai mobilku sendiri setiap hari"

Gadis itu sekali lagi tertawa geli. Entah mengapa, tawa gadis itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Ia merasa nyaman berada didekat gadis yang namanya saja ia tidak tahu. HEY! Ia tidak tahu nama gadis itu.

"Ano-" baru saja ia akan bertanya, ponsel gadis itu ordering.

"Ahh, taksinya sudah disini" gadis itu memperhatikkan layar ponselnya. "Ya ampun, sudah jam segini lagi. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi nenek sihir itu" Si gadis mengoceh sendiri.

"Hey, aku-" Sekali Sasuke hendak bertanya. Tapi gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu berkata.

"Senpai, taksinya sudah didepan" Ia menunjuk sebuah taksi yang terparkir tak jauh dari kedai. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya"

"Hah? Eh, tunggu" seolah tak mendengar panggilan Sasuke, gadis itu sudah melesat pergi.

"Aku belum tahu namanya" Sasuke bergumam sendiri

* * *

Gadis berambut indigo sepinggang itu mendesah pelan. Sudah lima kali telpon-nya tak dijawab. Dengan lemas, ia meletakkan kembali android yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menelpon. Sedang apa pemuda itu sekarang? Mengapa ia tak menjawab satupun panggilannya? Padahal ini sudah pukul delapan malam.

"Hinata-sama, guru privat anda sudah datang" Seorang pelayannya berkata dibalik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu mengangguk. "Aku segera kesana" jawabnya. Sang pelayan membungkuk sopan kemudian berlalu pergi.

Setelah mengambil buku-buku yang telah ia siapkan, Hinata bersiap pergi. Namun sekali lagi, ia memandang layar Samsung Galaxy Grand-nya. Ia tidak pernah membawa alat itu ketika belajar. Takut menganggu konsentrasinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau pemuda itu menelponnya saat ia tidak ada?

"Aku bisa menelponnya nanti" putusnya kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

Sudah dua jam keduanya habiskan di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga. Ngobrol? Tentu saja bukan.

Belajar.

Naruto menutup bukunya. "Hari ini sampai disini dulu" kata pemuda berambut pirang itu ketika ia dan Hinata menyelesaikkan materi biologi hari itu.

"Hey, Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata. Meskipun Naruto lebih tua setahun darinya, gadis itu sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya saja. Karena sudah tiga tahun ia ditutori oleh Naruto, tidak heran jika keduanya begitu akrab.

"Ya?"

Hinata menimban-nimbang. Haruskah ia bertanya pada Naruto ataukah tidak. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Sekolahmu, KHS bukan?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Uchiha-senpai?" Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya, seakan ia tengah berpikir keras. "Tidak bisa dibilang kenal sih. Kalau tahu, iya. Dia kan ketua Osis KHS"

Hinata tersenyum merona begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Ooh. Begitu?" Namun tiba-tiba ia melemas. "Pasti banyak perempuan yang naksir dengan Sasuke"

Naruto tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya ia mengerti mengapa gadis itu mendadak lemas "Tentu saja" jawabannya membuat Hinata makin lemas. Menyadari hal itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

"Jangan tertawa dong!" Hinata berseru malu. Ia melempari Naruto dengan salah satu buku pelajarannya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Untung bagi Naruto yang bisa menangkap buku itu sebelum mendarat di wajahnya.

"Hey, jangan kasar begitu dong, Hinata." Kata Naruto, masih tertawa. "Kalau wajahku rusak, adikku bisa malu jalan denganku"

Hinata mendengus tak peduli. "Pulanglah. Adikmu pasti sudah menunggu" Hinata tahu Naruto punya seorang adik kembar. Dan Hinata tahu dari Naruto, karena pemuda itu membuatnya berjanji tidak akan memberitahu adiknya –yang belum pernah Hinata temui, hanya melihatnya melalui foto- bahwa Naruto bekerja sampai larut malam.

"Iya, ini juga mau pulang" Naruto mengambil tasnya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Walaupun banyak gadis yang mengejar si ketua Osis.." Hinata menajamkan telinga. "… sepertinya dia belum punya pacar. Jadi berjuanglah, Hinata" dan perkataan Naruto barusan berhasil membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Hah? Osis?" Sakura bertanya bingung. Siang itu tiba-tiba wali kelas mereka memintanya dan Gaara menghadap ke ruang guru.

"Ya, begitulah" Guru yang entah kenapa selalu memakai masker itu menjawab.

"Tapi mengapa harus kami?" Kali ini Gaara bertanya. Nampaknya ia tidak begitu senang dengan keputusan Kakashi yang mengharapkan -memaksa- ia dan Sakura untuk bergabung di Osis.

"Semua kelas mendaftarkan pengurus kelasnya. Jadi ya mau bagimana lagi" jawab Kakashi malas. Ditangannya, sebuah buku –yang Sakura dan Gaara yakini, bukan bacaan untuk anak dibawah umur- masih setia ia baca. Entah mengapa guru itu selalu membaca buku itu. Dan kalau sudah begitu, sang guru seperti berada di dunia lain.

Dan sepertinya, sebanyak apapun complain Sakura dan Gaara, Kakashi tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Karena itu keduanya hanya bisa meratapi dengan pasrah hari-hari SMA mereka yang sepertinya akan begitu sibuk.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke. Konsentrasi dong" keluh Lee sang bendahara Osis. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Lee mengulang laporannya mengenai keungan Osis bulan ini. Dan bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke ketika Lee mengakhiri laporannya?

"Hah?"

Jelas hal itu membuat Lee, dan anggota-anggota Osis lainnya jengkel dan heran. Jengkel karena sang ketua Osis tidak memperhatikkan sama sekali jalannya rapat hari itu. Dan heran karena ini pertama kalinya sang ketua Osis berbuat demikian.

"Maaf" Sasuke berkata sembari memijit pelipisnya pelan. Nampaknya usahanya untuk mengembalikkan konsentrasinya tak kunjung berhasil. "Lee, tinggalkan saja laporan itu di mejaku. Akan kubaca nanti. Dan jika ada yang salah, aku akan menghubungimu"

Anggota Osis lainnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Bagaimanapun mereka juga sudah lelah mendengar Lee yang sudah tiga kali mengulangi laporannya.

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini selesai" Sasuke mengakhiri rapat hari itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mereka pun bubar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merenung sendiri di ruang Osis.

"Yo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shino, sang sekretaris Osis yang rupanya juga masih berdiam diri disana, lantaran khawatir akan perilaku temannya yang tidak biasa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke malas. Ia kemudian menatap i-phone-nya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh miss call dan sms dari Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas berat kemudian memasukkan kembali benda itu kedalam sakunya.

Shino menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kau tidak konsen begitu?" Pemuda berkacamata itu masih terus bertanya. "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa bohong padaku"

Menyerah pada temannya sejak SMP itu, Sasuke kemudian menjawab. "Apa kau kenal dengan junior kita? Yang punya rambut berwarna merah muda"

Shino mengernyit bingung. "Perempuan?" Anggukkan Sasuke membuat Shino semakin bingung. "Kau bertanya tentang permepuan?"

"Hey ayolah, jawab pertanyaanku. Jangan bertanya terus" Sasuke berkata jengkel.

"Iya, maaf" Sang sekretaris Osis membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Aku ingat pernah melihat gadis seperti itu. Habis warna rambutnya mencolok sekali. Tapi aku tidak tahu namanya"

"Bisakah kau mengeceknya dibuku siswa?" Desak Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bisa. Tapi ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Kalau kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, nanti Hinata mau dikemanakan?"

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu tahu. Aku hanya pernah ditolongnya dan ingin membalas budi. Itu saja" Sasuke meninju bahu Shino main-main. "Lagipula kau tahu aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinata."

* * *

"Sudah, Sakura-chan. Masuk Osis bukan berarti akhir dunia" hibur Naruto. Tangannya mengusap helaian merah muda sang adik yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di mejanya.

"Iya, Sakura-chan" tambah Tenten, yang duduk disebelah Sakura. "Lagian kenapa kau sedih? Banyak loh gadis-gadis yang rebutan ingin masuk Osis"

"Pasti karena Uchiha-senpai. Benar kan?" Sakura tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hehehe, itu kau tahu" Tenten tertawa kikuk. "Kau itu harusnya senang. Karena bisa dikelilingi cowok-cowok tampan seperti Gaara dan Uchiha-senpai. Benar tidak Gaara?"

Gaara yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka hanya mengendikkan bahu. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Wah, sifat dinginnya masih saja tidak hilang" Tenten bergumam. "Tapi tampannya juga tidak hilang"

"Hey, hey, Tenten" Tegur Naruto. Tangannya yang tadi bertengger dikepala sang adik, kini ia gunakan untuk menopang sebelah sisi wajahnya diatas meja Sakura. "Kau itu kenapa selalu berisik tentang cowok-cowok tampan sih?"

"Wajarlah" Tenten membela diri. "Namanya juga cewek. Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau tidak pernah berisik kalau melihat cewek cantik"

"Hmm, sepertinya belum pernah" Sakura menjawab. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang hanya beberapa centi didepannya.

"Ne, Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong kau belum pernah cerita padaku soal cewek"

"Ooh. Soal itu-"

"Hey, kalau kalian sedekat itu, nanti dikira pacaran loh" Baru saja Naruto ingin menjawab, Neji -yang baru saja datang bersama Kiba- memotong

"Oooh iya ya" Naruto menarik wajanya. Sakura juga melakukkan hal yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kalian kemari?" Tenten bertanya.

"Ooh, kau tidak tahu ya?" Kiba balas bertanya yang dijawab Tenten dengan tatapan 'jelas aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku bertanya'

"Hari ini ada festival band di Konoha Square. Kebetulan senpai-ku di dojo adalah salah satu anggota dari bang yang akan manggung. Jadi dia memberiku banyak tiket kosong" Neji mengeluarkan enam lembar tiket dari dalam sakunya.

"Wah banyak sekali" Tenten memelototi tiket yang dipengang Neji. "Memangnya senpai-mu itu tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk diberi tiket?"

Neji menerawang. "Well, dia memang sepertinya tidak punya pacar"

"Pantas saja" Naruto mengagguk-angguk.

"Dan adiknya katanya tidak mau datang di acara berisik seperti itu" tambahnya

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah? Memangnya ada adik yang tidak mau menonton band kakaknya sendiri?"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tidak boleh jadi adik seperti itu, Sakura-chan" Sakura membalas dengan tatapan 'tentu saja tidak'

"Habis, sepertinya Uchiha-senpai sibuk sekali bukan? Dia juga sepertinya tidak begitu suka keramaian" Perkataan Kiba membuat Teten menatapnya bingung.

"Loh apa hubungannya dengan Uchiha-senpai?"

Neji menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ooh iya. Aku lupa bilang. Senpai-ku itu namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia kakak Uchiha Sasuke"

"HAH?" Dan ketiga manusia dihadapannya hannya bisa menatapnya tak percaya.

TBC


End file.
